


Sasayaw sa Tibok ng Ating mga Puso

by baekyeolkr (armani_anagram)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Growing Old Together, M/M, Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Original Character(s), Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armani_anagram/pseuds/baekyeolkr
Summary: Maliliit na sandali sa isang kwento ng pagmamahalan.At ang pag-indak ni lublub at dubdub sa kanilang magpakailanman.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	1. Berso

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa paraluman mods para sa pagkakataong ito; sa mga kaibigan kong si m, a, at b; salamat a sa pagbabasa nito. Maraming salamat sa iyo dahil bibigyan mo ng pagkakataon ang aking fic. Maraming salamat sa prompter! Simulan natin sa Migraine, tapusin natin sa Mabagal. LSS pa rin ako sa MABAGAL up to this very moment, maniwala ka. Haha.
> 
> Para ito sa inyo, Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

_ Oo nga pala, hindi nga pala tayo _

_ Hanggang dito lang ako, nangangarap na mapa-sayo _

_ \- Migraine by Moonstar88 _

Dahan dahang naglalakad si Baekhyun sa pasilyo ng kanilang dormitoryo. Para bang ang bawat hakbang na gagawin niya ay babasag ng katahimikan kaya naman tahimik pa sa daga ang kanyang paglalakad. Napangiti siya nang malagpasan niya ang kwarto nila kuya Junmyeon.

Hindi pa rin niya naririnig ang pagtipa ng gitara. Walang kumakanta.

Hindi naman sa ayaw ni Baekhyun sa gitara o sa pagkanta. Samakatuwid ay siya pa ang mangho- _ hoard _ ng mikropono tuwing karaoke nights. Ngunit dahil sa isang kantang rinding rindi na siyang pakinggan, hindi niya na rin maiwasang mainis sa tunog ng gitara.

Pumasok siya ng kanyang kwarto, kung saan kahati niya si Kyungsoo, at napa buntong hininga. Binaba niya ang kanyang back pack sa kanyang mesa at padapang bumagsak sa kanyang kama.

Hindi pa niya nalilista sa kanyang isipan ang lahat ng kanyang mga gawain nang marinig niya ang mahihina ngunit klarong mga nota mula sa gitara.

_ Chanyeol naman! _ Inis na sambit ni Baekhyun sa kanyang sarili.

Isang dingding lang ang pagitan nilang dalawa at isang linggo na niyang pinagtitiisan ang isang buong linggo playlist ni Chanyeol.

Sandali, hindi pala playlist dahil isang kanta lang ang paulit-ulit na tinutugtog ng kanyang kaibigan.

_ Oo nga pala, hindi nga pala tayo... _ Simulang pagkanta ni Chanyeol sa kanyang malalim na boses.

Sa ibang pagkakataon, malamang ay sinabayan pa niya si Chanyeol, ibibirit ang linyang:  _ Asan ba ko sayo? Aasa ba ko sayo? _

Pero isang linggo na itong kinakanta ni Chanyeol! Hindi pa ba siya nagsasawa? Kasi si Baekhyun, sawang sawa na.

Napa-isip si Baekhyun kung kailan nga ba nagsimula si Chanyeol. Linggo yata iyon noong ginabi siya umuwi mula sa  _ highschool reunion _ niya. Pagkahiga niya sa kanyang kama ay sabay naman niyang narinig ang pag tugtog ng gitara ni Chanyeol. Naalala niyang sinabayan niya pa ito ng paghuni, at tahimik niyang kinanta ang huling linya ng kanta:  _ nahihilo, nahihilo, nalilito _ . Hanggang siya’y tuluyang nakatulog sa tuloy-tuloy na paggitara ni Chanyeol sa kabilang dingding.

Nang sumunod na araw ay napa-iling na lang siya nang muli niyang marinig ang kaibigan at tinext niya pa ito.

_ Ineensayo mo ba yang Migraine? May contest ka bang sasalihan? Ibang kanta naman tugtugin mo Mr. DJ. Haha! _

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol pero napatigil siya sa pagkanta kahit tuloy-tuloy lang ang gitara.

Hanggang agahan ng sumunod na araw ay akala mo paiyak na kumakanta si Chanyeol papasok sa kanilang kainan.

_ Hindi sinasadya na hanapin pa ang lugar ko. Asan nga ba ako? Andiyan pa ba sa iyo? _

Napataas ng parehas na kilay si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Iniabot niya ang kapeng tinimpla sa kaibigan. Tumungo lang si Chanyeol habang kumakanta pa rin:  _ aasa ba ko sa’yo?  _ Inabutan pa siya ng  _ Hany _ , saka lumabas ng kusina.

Sakto namang pumasok si Kyungsoo at siyang tinanong ni Baekhyun. “Anong nangyari dun? May pinagdadaanan ba si Chanyeol?”

Napa kibit-balikat si Kyungsoo, “Ewan. Hindi naman ako yung best friend.”

“Tanungin ko si Jongin pag nakita ko.”

  
  


At dumating na nga ang ikapitong araw. Sa susunod na linggo pa naman magsisimula na ang pagbabago ng ayos ng kanilang dormitoryo. Magpapalit na ng mga magkakakuwarto at si Chanyeol na ang bago niyang kahati.

Kailangan niya kausapin si kuya Junmyeon.

“Kuya!” Sigaw na tawag ni Baekhyun bago pa man siya maka-labas ng kanyang kwarto.

Naabutan niya si Junmyeon bago pa makalabas ng dorm.

“Kuya, kuya, kuya sandali!”

“Ano iyon, Baekhyun?”

“Magpapapalit ako ng kwarto, kuya.”

Puno ng pagtataka ang tingin ni Junmyeon sa kanya. “Bakit?”

“Eh, si Chanyeol kasi...”

“Anong meron kay Chanyeol?”

“Broken hearted yata.”

Napangiti si Junmyeon. “O, hindi ba dapat mas lalo mo siyang samahan?”

“Eh, kuya...”

“Baekhyun, hindi gagana yang pagpapa- _ cute _ mo. Settled na ang room arrangements natin.”

“Ha! Alam ko na! Gagana kay kuya Kris yung pagpapa-cute ko.” Pilyong ngumiti si Baekhyun sabay talikod sa kausap.

“Op, op! Sandali.” Pagpipigil ni Junmyeon. Hatak hatak niya ang  _ hood _ ng  _ jacket _ ni Baekhyun.

“Kuya, sandali, bitaw, baka masira mo yung jacket ni Chanyeol!”

“Nakalimutan mo na bang may special benefits ang seniors? Pwede nilang piliin ang roommate nila, at news flash, Baekhyun, hindi ikaw ang sinulat ni Kris. So I don’t think he’ll say yes.” Naka halukipkip si Junmyeon.

Wala naman ibang ginawa si baekhyun kung hindi huminga ng malalim at ngumuso.

“Baekhyun, talk to him. Have you tried it?”

“Busy ako, kuya. May projects akong tinatapos.”

Gamit ang parehas na kamay, hinawakan ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun sa kanyang mga balikat. “Make time, Baek. Si Chanyeol yan. Kailan ka pa nawalan ng oras para kay Chanyeol?”

Sa paglabas ni Junmyeon ay ang sabay na pagpasok ni Kyungsoo ng pinto.

“Kyungsoo!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun.

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo at napatigil.

“Kyungsoo,” muling tawag ni Baekhyun na pinahaba pa ang huling pantig. Naka nguso pa rin siya habang kinakaladkad ang sarili palapit kay Kyungsoo. Pinatong niya ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ng kaibigan. “Kasalanan mo ‘to eh.”

“Wow, ‘di ko naman akalain na pagbibintang pala ang wewelcome sakin dito.” Napa-iling si Kyungsoo at nagtanong. “Ano ‘tong kasalanang ibinibintang mo sa akin, Baekhyun?”

“Jinowa mo si Jongin.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Mahigpit niyang hinawakan ang mga braso ni Baekhyun. “May gusto ka kay Jongin?”

Sandaling tumigil ang kanilang mga mundo.

Hanggang sa humagalpak ng tawa si Baekhyun. Halos maiyak si Baekhyun sa katatawa at naka kunot pa rin ang noo ni Kyungsoo. Malamang ay nalaglag na sa lapag si Baekhyun kung hindi siya hawak-hawak ni Kyungsoo.

“Soo, pogi si Jongin...” Hingal na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Oo, alam ko. So, may gusto ka nga sa kanya?”

Kinurot ni Baekhyun ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “‘Di ‘no! ‘Di ko siya type ‘no!”

Napahinga ng malalim si Kyungsoo sabay bitaw sa kaibigan. “Eh ano ‘yang inaarte-arte mo dyan?”

“‘Di ba kaya parang sirang plaka si Chanyeol ay dahil broken hearted siya sa’yo?”

Pagkakataon na sana ni Kyungsoo na humagalpak ng tawa na may kasamang hampas na babaon sa utak ng kaibigan niya. Kaso, may naanigan siyang matangkad na anino sa likod ni Baekhyun. Bumaling siya ng kaunti at nakita si Chanyeol na nakasimangot.

“Bakit hindi siya yung tanungin mo?” Tumungo si Kyungsoo sa dakong likod ni Baekhyun.

Pagkalinga ni Baekhyun ay agad na sumalubong sa kanya ang nakasimangot na si Chanyeol.

Hindi naman maiwasan ni Chanyeol na lalo pang malungkot. Tumalikod na lamang siya at naglakad pabalik ng kanyang kwarto.

Isang marahang tapik ang binigay ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Baekhyun. “Huy, sundan mo.” Pabulong niyang sabi.

Mula sa labas ng pinto ay agad na narinig ni Baekhyun ang mga pamilyar na nota mula sa gitara ni Chanyeol. Dahan dahan niyang binuksan ang pinto at lumapit ng tahimik kay Chanyeol. Umupo siya sa  _ bean bag _ ni Chanyeol.

“Broken hearted ka kay Kyungsoo?” Diretso sa punto at medyo mapait sa dila ni Baekhyun.

Tinapik ni Chanyeol ang kanyang gitara para mabilisang tapusin ang tugtog at sila’y mabalot ng katahimikan. “‘Yun ba yung tingin mo?”

Tumungo si Baekhyun habang kumakamot sa batok niya.

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol sabay sandal hanggang makahiga siya sa kanyang kama, akap-akap ang kanyang gitara. “Hindi ‘yun sa ganun, B.”

  
  


Pagkatapos ng maiksing pag-uusap, bumalik si Baekhyun sa kwarto nila ni Kyungsoo. Mula sa dingding na humahati sa kanila, narinig ni Baekhyun ang bagong kantang tinutugtog ni Chanyeol.

_ Heto na naman ang pusong gising na gising _

_ Sabik sa mga yakap mong kay lambing _

_ \- Di Makatulog by Sud _

  
  


Lumipas ang dalawang linggong si Baekhyun at Chanyeol na ang magka kwarto. Dalawang linggo na ring mailap si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

Sa loob ng dalawang linggong iyon, paminsan-minsang nahuhuli ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na humuhuni sa tono pa rin ng Migraine. Minsan pakiramdam niya’y binubulong pa ito ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Ngunit sa loob ng dalawang linggong iyon ay may mga gabing ‘Di Makatulog naman ang kinakanta ni Chanyeol. Lalo na sa mga gabing pagod na pagod si Baekhyun, tila ba’y ito ang kanyang naging oyayi.

Sa gitna ng mga pagkakataon na iyon ay ang nakabibinging katahimikan dahil wala si Chanyeol. Minsan, mumulat pa lamang ng mata si Baekhyun at tanging ang likod ni Chanyeol ang kanyang makikitang palabas ng kanilang pinto, bitbit-bitbit ang kanyang gitara.

Gabi na rin umuuwi ang kanyang ka-kwarto.

“Para ‘kong may roommate na multo, Soo.” Pag angal ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo habang nakatambay sila sa may hagdanan sa labas ng kanilang dormitoryo.

“So, kapre?”

Medyo natawa sila pareho at marahang pinalo ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo. “Gags, parang mas pogi naman si Chanyeol dun. Engkanto siguro pwede pa.”

Patuloy na winiwisikan ni Kyungsoo ang mga halaman sa paso kaya nakaharap siya sa labas. Si Baekhyun naman ay nakasandal sa mababang dingding na pinagpapatungan ng mga naka paso nilang halaman.

“Aga dumating ng engkato mo ngayon, ah.” Pansin ni Kyungsoo.

Napaharap si Baekhyun at nakitang naglalakad pauwi si Chanyeol.

“At mukhang may diwatang kasama.” Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

Napakunot-noo si Baekhyun. Sino ‘yun? Wala naman siyang naaalalang kinukwento ni Chanyeol sa kanya na bago niyang kaibigan.

“Sino yung diwata, Soo?”

“Ms. Irene Bae. Student council president, graduating, running for summa, at tumutulong kay Chanyeol sa latest composition niya.”

“Wow ah, stalker much?”

“Hindi ah. Nakikinig lang ako sa mga kwento ni Chanyeol.”

_ Teka, sandali. _ Napa halukipkip ng braso si Baekhyun. Ang daming tumatakbong tanong sa utak ni Baekhyun. Nagkukwento si Chanyeol tungkol kay Irene? Ikinukwento niya ‘to kay Kyungsoo? Kailan? Bakit wala siya? Bakit hindi siya kasama sa kwentuhan? Bagong composition ni Chanyeol? Eh ‘di ba siya yung kasama ni Chanyeol matapos yung tatlong huling composition niya?

“So, ano? Nililigawan niya? Sila na?” O ‘di ba, sa dinami dami ng tanong sa utak niya, ‘yun talaga yung isinaboses niya.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay huminga ng malalim at napabulong ng “ _ Panginoong mahabagin patawarin niyo ho ako. Baka mapatay ko ‘to _ .” 

“O,” inabot ni Kyungsoo ang pang wisik ng tubig sa halaman kay Baekhyun.

“Anong gagawin ko dito?” 

“Try mong diligan sarili mo.”

Nalilito pa rin si Baekhyun. Hinarap ang pang wisik sa sarili at kinalabit ang gatilyo ng pang wisik. Syempre dumeretso ang tubig sa kanyang mukha.

Humagalpak ng tawa si Kyungsoo, “Joke lang pala Lord. Di ko na po pala siya mapapatay,” patuloy pa rin ang pagtawa niya na tila may kasama pang pagluha. “Yung katangahan niya yung papatay sa kanya! Diyos ko tulungan niyo po yung kaibigan ko.”

“Kyungsoo Do naman eh!”

Pinahupa muna ni Kyungsoo ang mga natitira niyang tawa. “‘Kaw kasi! Ano, nagising ka ba sa tubig? Luminaw ba mata mo sa paghilamos mo?”

“Ha?”

“Hay Baekhyun Byun. Ano bang gagawin ko sa’yo?” Panandaliang tumigil si Kyungsoo habang naka ngiti at parang may naaawang tingin kay Baekhyun. “Chanyeol, tara!” Bigla niyang tawag sa binata sa kabilang dako ng kalsada. “May tinola sa loob. Kain na tayo.”

Nakita ni Baekhyun na kumaway si Chanyeo kay Irene at may konti pang pagpapaalamanan at ngitian. Dire-diretso si Chanyeol sa loob at tanging tapik sa balikat ang naging pagbati nito sa kanya.

_ At least hindi niya hinalikan yung diwata. _ Ang naisip niya. “Hoy, Kyungsoo! Gusto ko rin ng tinola! Bakit si Chanyeol lang?”

Mula sa kusina, sumigaw si Kyungsoo. “Bawal tinola sa mga nagbubulag-bulagan!”

  
  
  
  


_ Oh wag kang tumingin ng ganyan sa 'kin _

_ ‘Wag mo akong kulitin _

_ ‘Wag mo akong tanungin _

_ \- Burnout by Sugarfree _

  
  
  


Hahayaan ba ni Baekhyun na magtagal sila ng ganito? Magdadalawang buwan na yata silang magkakuwarto ni Chanyeol pero bakit parang mas lalo pa yatang naglalayo ang kanilang mga loob? Ito na ba yung tinatawag nilang “fall out”?

Napabalikwas si Baekhyun sa pagkakahiga. Hindi maaari! Sila ni Chanyeol magkaka- _ fall out _ ? Mali naman yata ‘yon!

Nagtatampo si Baekhyun na hindi siya ang tinanong ni Chanyeol para sa kanyang bagong proyekto ngunit hindi naman yata tama iyon. May sariling  _ creative process _ si Chanyeol, at alam ni Baekhyun na minsan kailangan ng ibang paligid o kasama para maging matagumpay ang isang piyesa.

Saan nga ba nanggagaling ang pagtatampong ito? Naalala niya ang naiwan na  _ Hany _ sa kanyang mesa kaninang umaga. Nagtatampo nga ba si Chanyeol?

Tumayo siya at tumitig sa kama ni Chanyeol, naglakad lakad na tila ba malalim ang iniisip. Saan nga ulit nagpunta si Chanyeol ngayon? Pabigat nang pabigat ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. Bakit halos wala na siyang alam tungkol kay Chanyeol?

Ang tanging naalala niya ay ang mga tahimik na tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol pagkumakanta o humuhuni ito. Minsan ay parang galit, madalas ay parang malungkot.

Ano bang bumabagabag kay Chanyeol?

Minsan lamang silang nag usap at ang laman pa noon ay ang pagaakala niyang nahulog na si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos noon ay hindi na nagtanong si Baekhyun kung ano ba ang pinagdadaanan ng kaibigan.

Maraming dahilan:  _ deadlines _ , mga proyekto, at maraming ginagawa. Pero ngayon, parang ni isa sa mga dahilan na ito ay hindi katanggap tanggap.

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at umupo sa kama ni Chanyeol.

Biglang bumukas ang kanilang pinto at pumasok ang sumusuray-suray na si Chanyeol. Binagsak ang kanyang back pack sa lapag at nang makita si Baekhyun na naka-upo sa kanyang kama ay ngumiti ng malapad.

Lasing si mokong.

“Baekhyun!” Sigaw na pagbati ni Chanyeol, ulo’y naka baling sa kaliwa, kagat kagat ang dila, at naka bukas ang mga bisig. Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit kay Baekhyun at ang akala pa ni Baekhyun ay dadaganan siya ni Chanyeol.

Ngunit inalok lamang ni Chanyeol ang isang kamay. Tinitigan lang ni Baekhyun ang kamay, hindi alam kung anong gagawin.

Umungol si Chanyeol na parang nagmamaktol na aso at kinaway-kaway ang kamay. Tsaka naman ito inabot ni Baekhyun at hinawakan.

Sa pagkalasing ni Chanyeol, hindi inasahan ni Baekhyun na kaya ni mokong na hatakin siya patayo at kipkipn sa bisig niya.

“Chanyeol,” gulat na tawag ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

“Hmm,” humuni lang si Chanyeol bilang sagot. Hawak pa rin ni Chanyeol ang isa niyang kamay, habang ang isang braso ay nakayakap sa kanyang bewang. Pinatong ni Chanyeol ang kanyang baba sa balikat ni Baekhyun, at inugoy sila pagilid.

Sa una’y parang hindi akma at hindi mapalagay si Baekhyun, ngunit sa pangalawang hakbang ay tila ba awtomatikong bumagay ang kaniyang hakbang sa pag-ugoy ni Chanyeol. Inilapat niya rin ang kaniyang ulo sa balikat ni Chanyeol at lumapit sa yakap nito.

Sila’y sumasayaw sa tahimik na pagkumpas ng kantang hindi nila naririnig. Tanging ang hininga ng isa’t isa ang pumapalibot sa dalawang sumasayaw.

Matapos ang isang mabagal na ikot nagtanong si Baekhyun, “Kumusta yung bago mong kanta?”

Medyo bulol ang pagsagot ni Chanyeol dahil hindi niya inalis ang kanyang pisngi sa balikat ni Baekhyun. “‘I pa ‘pos.”

“Bakit?”

“Kulang.”

“Anong kulang?”

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagkibit-balikat ni Chanyeol at ang malalim na paghinga. Tumigil sa pag ugoy si Chanyeol at bumitaw. Padapang binagsak ni Chanyeol ang sarili sa kama ni Baekhyun.

Nanlamig si Baekhyun sa biglaang pagkawala ni Chanyeol. Sinipa na lamang niya ang nakalaylay na paa ni Chanyeol sa kama. “Huy, ambaho mo, ‘wag ka diyan sa kama ko.”

Lalo pang kinuskos ni Chanyeol ang sarili sa kama ni Baekhyun bilang pang-aasar.

“Hoy!” Natatawa nang sigaw ni Baekhyun at hinatak-hatak ang t-shirt ni Chanyeol.

Umikot si Chanyeol patihaya, at dahil hawak pa rin siya ni Baekhyun sa kanyang t-shirt, napasama si Baekhyun at natumba.

“Ah!” Sabay nilang sigaw.

  
  


“Hoy, Kyungsoo! Anong ginawa niyo diyan?” Narinig nilang sigaw ni kuya Junmyeon mula sa labas.

“Hindi kami ‘yun!” Ang sagot naman ni Jongin mula sa kabilang kwarto.

  
  


Sa loob naman ng kwarto nila ay tahimik na natatawang nakapatong si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Hindi naman masyadong makatawa si Chanyeol dahil hindi siya masyadong makahinga ngunit malakas ang panginginig ng kanyang katawan sa katatawa.

Bumaling si Baekhyun pagilid hanggang sa magkatabi silang nakahiga ng patagilid. Nakapikit na si Chanyeol pero nakangiti pa rin. Minabuti na lamang ni Baekhyun na titigan ng tahimik ang kaibigan.

Ilang tibok ng puso ang hindi mabilang, muling humuni si Chanyeol.

Napakunot ng ulo si Baekhyun. Iba ito sa mga kinanta ni Chanyeol sa mga nakaraang araw. Gayunpaman ay medyo pamilyar.

Pabulong, nagsimulang kumanta si Chanyeol:  _ Oh wag kang tumingin ng ganyan sa 'kin. Wag mo akong kulitin, wag mo akong tanungin. _

Mahina at may pagka-bulol, ngunit diretso sa puso ni Baekhyun na tila ba may kirot na dala.

Alam niya ang kantang ito. Ngunit hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ganito na lang ang epekto sa kanya ng pagkanta ni Chanyeol?

Ito ba ay…?

“Kailan tayo nailang?” Patuloy pa rin ang pabulong na pagkanta ni Chanyeol. “Kung iisipin mo, di naman dati ganito, kay bilis kasi ng buhay.”

Magdadalawang buwan na nga ba simula ng maramdaman ni Baekhyun ang espasyo na nagsimulang lumawak sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol? Higit pa?

Lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at siniksik ang sarili sa dibdib niya. “Shh, tulog na Chanyeol. Bakit ka ba naglasing?”

Pinatong ni Chanyeol ang kamay sa buhok ni Baekhyun at dahan dahang hinimas, “Oh kay tagal din kitang minahal…”

Napa-atras si Baekhyun at tinakpan ang bibig ni Chanyeol.

Pilit binubuksan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga mata at sa naniningkit niyang paningin ay nasilayan niya si Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun na nakakunot ang noo at tila puno ng pag-aalala at lungkot sa mga mata. Marahan niyang tinanggal ang kamay na nakatakip sa kanyang bibig, huminga ng malalim at muling pumikit. Kinipkip pabalik sa kanyang dibdib ang ulo ni Baekhyun, “Oh kay tagal kitang mamahalin,

  
  


Baekhyun ko.”

  
  



	2. Koro

_ Nanginginig na mga kamay _

_ puso kong di mapalagay _

_ pwede ba kitang tabihan _

_ \- Prom by Sugarfree _

Dahan-dahang naglalakad si Baekhyun sa pasilyo. Para bang ang bawat hakbang na gagawin niya ay babasag ng katahimikan kaya naman tahimik pa sa daga ang kanyang paglalakad. Napangiti siya nang masilayan niya ang kwarto na kanyang tinutumbok.

“Lublub?” Mula sa kabilang banda ng kwarto ay nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Patakbong lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya. Hinintay ni Chanyeol na tuluyang makalapit si Baekhyun at hinatak siya paloob sa kanyang yakap, mahigpit at mainit.

“Okay ka lang?”

Tumungo si Baekhyun sa kanyang dibdib. “Totoo ‘to, dubdub, ‘di ba?”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang dalawang pisngi ni Baekhyun. Binaling niya ang ulo ng kasintahan upang siya’y nakatingala. Dahan-dahang nilapit ni Chanyeol ang kanyang labi sa mga labi ni Baekhyun.

Isang madiin na paglapat ng kanilang mga labi na dahan-dahang nagpatuloy sa mainit na halikan.

Paulit-ulit na hinahalikan ni Chanyeol ang mga naghihintay na labi ni Baekhyun. Nakangiti at kinikilig sila pareho, tila ba tumigil sa pag ikot ang mundo at ang natatanging gumagalaw ay ang pagtibok ng kanilang mga puso kasabay ng mga labing patuloy na naghahalikan.

Namumula na ang kanilang mga labi, pati ang kanilang mga leeg, at lalo na ang mga tenga ni Baekhyun. Natawa si Chanyeol at panandaliang tumigil sa pagpapak ng labi ni Baekhyun, “Totoo ito, lublub. Hindi ka nananaginip.”

Ngumiti ng malawak si Baekhyun at muling hinalikan si Chanyeol.

“Bawal magkita ang ikakasal ‘di ba?” Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol.

“Wow dub, nanggaling pa talaga sa’yo no? Sino kaya yung gumapang kagabi, hm?”

Sabay na tumawa ang dalawang ikakasal. Mahigpit na niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at bumulong, “Lublub, isa pa.”

“Ha?” Napa-atras si Baekhyun at nakita ang pilyong ngiti ng kanyang mapapangasawa. Nagtaas baba pa ng mga kilay. Sa tagal na kilala niya si Chanyeol, mabilis na naintindihan ni Baekhyun kung ano ang hiling ni Chanyeol. “Magsisimula na yung kasal! Baliw ka ba?”

Muling hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang yakap, “Baliw na baliw sa’yo, sa katawan mo.”

Namula si Baekhyun, “So pakakasalan mo ko para lang sa katawan ko?”

“Mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun ko, lublub ko.”

  
  


Sa pagpasok nila sa bulwagan ng kasalan, makikita ang malalapad na ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol at Baekhun. Hindi halata ang kapilyuhang nangyari ilang minuto lamang ang nakakaraan. Medyo ngarag ang kanilang wedding organizer, pero okay lang.

(Hindi niya rin alam, dahil kahit  _ screamer _ si Baekhyun, sinigurado ni Chanyeol na may nakahandang  _ Hany _ na pipigil sa pagsigaw niya.)

  
  
  


_ parang atin ang gabi _

_ para bang wala tayong katabi _

_ at tayo'y sumayaw _

_ na parang di na tayo bibitaw _

Isang masayang ikot para kay Chanyeol, pabalik kay Baekhyun. Isang ikot din para kay Baekhyun, at pabalik sa mga bisig ni Chanyeol. Dahan-dahang pag-ugoy sa mga huling tunog ng gitara.

May mangilan-ngilang linya ang nagsisimula nang magpakita sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Medyo sumasakit na rin ang tuhod ni Baekhyun.

Ngunit walang makapipigil sa pagdiwang nila ng ika-dalawapu’t limang anibersaryo ng kanilang kasal.

Pumalakpak ang kanilang mga bisita: ang kanilang pamilya, ang kuya Junmyeon at kuya Yixing, si kuya Yifan at Tao, pati si Jongin na may luha sa kanyang mga mata habang yakap-yakap ang asawang si Kyungsoo.

Si Sehun ay naka-akbay sa nobyong si Luhan, puno ng paghanga sa mga magulang.

“Dad,” Tawag ni Sehun kay Chanyeol nang mahuli niya itong kumukuha ng  _ cake _ sa  _ buffet table _ .

“O, anak. Gusto mo rin ba ng cake? Nagpapakuha papa mo eh. Buti na lang talaga wala sa genes nila ang jabetis.”

Umiling si Sehun. “Pano mo po nalaman na oras na para mag propose kay papa?”

Nagkibit balikat si Chanyeol, “Tanong mo sa papa mo.”

“Si papa po ang nagpropose sa’yo?” Gulat na tanong ni Sehun.

“Oy, oy, bakit parang gulat na gulat ka ha? Aba, oo no. Ako na nanligaw, ako pa magpo-propose? Masyado naman yatang sinuswerte papa mo kung ganun. Di ako pinalaking  _ Andres de saya _ , nak.”

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Sehun at natawa. Hindi niya talaga lubos akalain na ang papa Baekhyun niya pala ang nagpropose kay dad Chanyeol niya.

“Ikaw ah, may balak ka na ba magpropose kay Han?” siniko-siko pa siya ni Chanyeol sa tagiliran, akal niya yata wala siyang hawak na kutsilyo.

“Dad yung kutsilyo!”

“Di mo ikamamatay bread knife, nak.” Binaba na rin ni Chanyeol ang kutsilyo at nilinis ang kanyang mga daliri, “So ano nga, magpopropose ka na kay Han?”

Napatingin si Sehun sa kanyang nobyo. Nakita niyang katabi na ni Luhan si Baekhyun, nagtatawanan ang dalawa. Hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng kanyang mga magulang kung gaano niya kamahal ang nobyo.

“Anong pumipigil sa’yo?” Bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Tamang timing, yata. Hindi ko alam, dad.”

“Alam mo, anak, yung mga ganyang tingin? Hindi yan pinalalampas. Yung ganyang pakiramdam, hindi yan pinapakawalan.” Humarap si Chanyeol sa kanyang anak, “Handa na akong magpropose sa papa Baekhyun mo. Naunahan lang talaga ko. Alam mo kung bakit?”

“Bakit po?”

“Kanino mo pa ba mamamana yang paghintay-hintay mo sa tamang timing na ‘yan?” May kaunting ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol. “‘Yan din ang sabi ko noon sa sarili ko, Sehun. Tamang timing, hanggang sa ang papa mo na mismo ang gumawa ng tamang panahon.”

Tahimik na tinignan ng mag-ama ang mga lalaking pinakamamahal nila. “Simple lang naman anak. Magpapapigil ka ba sa oras? O aaksyon ka sa pagmamahal na nagsasabi sayong ‘hinding-hindi ako bibitaw’?”

  
  
  



	3. Bridge

_ Ikaw lamang ang kasagutan _

_ Bawat kanan at kaliwa _

_ Kung timog man o hilaga _

_ Ang bawat daan ko _

_ Ay patungo _

_ Ay pabalik _

_ Sa 'yo _

\- BAWAT DAAN ebe dencel

Dahan dahang naglalakad si Baekhyun sa pasilyo. Matagal na siyang iniistorbo ng kanyang mga tuhod ngunit nagagawa pa naman niyang maglakad ng walang tulong. Napangiti siya nang masilayan ang paglabas ni Chanyeol mula sa kanilang kwarto.

“Lublub?” Ang bati sa kanya ng kanyang asawa.

“Hindi raw makararating sila Kyungsoo, sinumpong nanaman daw ng sakit ng likod si Jongin. Hindi rin makaluluwas ang mga kuya.”

“Hmm,” ang tanging sagot ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun at nilagay ito sa kanyang braso. Mahigpit naman na humawak si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Hindi na bale, makikita naman natin ulit sila sa parating na Pasko.”

“Dumating na sila Sehun. May shift daw sa ospital si Luhan, pero hahabol.”

“Si Thea?”

“Ayun, tumatakbo na yung apo mo sa hardin.”

Napangiti ng malawak si Chanyeol. Bibilisan niya sana ang kanyang lakad ngunit naalala niyang akbay-akbay niya ang kanyang asawa.

“Sige na, Yeol. Alam kong excited ka nang makita ang apo mo.”

Muling hinawakan ni Chanyeol ng mahigpit ang kamay ni Baekhyun. “Kasama ko ang pinakamamahal ko, hindi ko kailangan magmadali.”

Natawa at napa-iling na lamang si Baekhyun. Sa pagdaan ng panahon ay nanatiling pilyo ang kanyang asawa. 

Nagkikita-kita pa rin ang magbabarkada paminsan-minsan. Mahirap na dahil sila’y tumatanda na rin ngunit hanggang kaya ay ginagawan ng paraan. Nakalulungkot man minsan ngunit hindi sila masyadong nalulugmok dahil sa kanilang mga pamilya.

Isang grasya si Thea sa buhay ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Ang mala-anghel nilang apo. Iba pala talaga kapag may apo ka na. Wala ka talagang ibang gustong gawin kung hindi i-spoil siya.

Sa paglipas ng panahon, dala nito ay maraming pagbabago.

Ngunit ang mas importante ay ang mga bagay na naiiwang tiyak.

  
  
  


“50 years, lublub. Akalain mo yun?” bulong ni Baekhyun habang inaayos ang higaan nila ni Chanyeol.

“Dubdub naman, did you ever doubt?”

Napalingon si Baekhyun sa asawa. Saktong siya’y nasa likod lamang pala at hinila siya sa kanyang mga bisig. “Not even for a millisecond.”

Marahang pinitik ni Chanyeol ang ilong ni Baekhyun. May  _ favoritism _ talaga ang Diyos. Cute pa rin si Baekhyun kahit lumipas ang limampung taon. Pero okay lang, favorite din naman niya si Baekhyun. Dahan-dahan niyang inugoy ang kanilang mga katawan at dahil naging hilig na ito ni Chanyeol, agad nakasabay ng paghakbang si Baekhyun. “Tell me, dubdub. Bakit mo nga ba ko minahal?”

Maliliit na ang kanilang mga hakbang. Pinapatagal pa ang sayaw at ang oras, bago sumumpong ang humihinang mga tuhod.

“Hindi ko rin alam, lublub.”

Napataas ng kilay si Chanyeol, at makikita ang pagkadismaya sa kanyang labi.

_ Hay, _ napa-isip si Baekhyun,  _ ang laking baby talaga nitong dubdub ko. _ “Hindi ko alam yung eksaktong oras o pagkakataon na minahal kita. Isang umaga, nagising akong hinahanap ka. Naging normal na parang wala lang. Hanggang sa hinanap kita isang umaga at naisip kong hindi ko kayang gumising na wala ka sa tabi ko, na iba ang katabi mo. Hindi ko alam kung kailan kita simulang mahalin, pero naaalala ko yung pakiramdam pag hindi mo hawak yung kamay ko. At alam kong ayoko na muling maramdaman yun.”

Medyo namamalat na ang kanyang boses, pero ito pa rin ang boses na hahanap-hanapin ni Chanyeol. Akmang sasagot si Chanyeol ngunit umiling si Baekhyun. Tumigil si Baekhyun sa kanilang pag sayaw, nilipat ang kanyang mga kamay sa mukha ng kanyang asawa. “Ikaw yung una kong gustong tawagan pag may bago akong achievement, at ikaw rin yung una kong naiisip tawagan pag gusto kong umiyak dahil ubos na ubos na ako. Hindi ko alam kung paano kita minahal pero alam ko kung paano ka pangitiin, pasiyahin, at gusto ko parati kang masaya, lublub.”

“Masaya ako, dubdub. Ikaw ang dahilan ng bawat tibok ng aking puso.”

Nanatiling magka-yakap ang mag-asawa. Binaba ni Chanyeol ang kanang kamay ni Baekhyun sa kanyang dibdib. Siya ring nilagay ang kanang kamay sa ibabaw ng dibdib ni Baekhyun.

_ Lub dub, lub dub, lub dub, _

At muling umindak ng sabay.

  
  


_ Kung ang puso ko ay imamapa _

_ Ikaw ang dulo, ang gitna't simula _


	4. Outro

_ Ilalagay ang iyong kamay sa aking bewang _

_ Isasabay sa tugtog ng kanta _

_ Ating katawan _

_ At dahan-dahang magdidikit, ating mga balat _

\- MABAGAL by Daniel Padilla at Moira Dela Torre

Dahan dahang naglalakad si Baekhyun sa pasilyo. Dahan dahan at tahimik pa sa daga. Mahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya sa bakal na hawakan sa dingding. Nakikita na niya ang kanyang kwarto at mapapangiti na sana siya.

“Pa,” tawag ni Luhan.

Hindi sana siya papansinin ni Baekhyun at magpapatuloy sana siya sa paglalakad papunta sa kanyang kwarto ngunit naabutan siya ni Luhan.

“Pa, san ka papunta?”

Nginitian ni Baekhyun si Luhan, “Balik na ko sa kwarto, nak. Pagod na ako.”

“Pero, pa, lahat sila nasa hall. Balik na tayo dun, hm?”

“Luhan,” mahinang pagsusumamo ni Baekhyun.

“Pa,” paggaya ni Luhan sa tono ng kanyang biyenan.

“Asan ba si Sehun? Yung batang yun talaga, iniwan ka nanaman dito.”

“Parating na po, pa. Na-late lang kasi may meeting.” Dahan-dahang inikot ni Luhan si Baekhyun nang hindi niya napapansin.

“Meeting, meeting. Tapos iiwan ka dito? Naku, pinalaki ko bang pabaya sa pamilya yoong batang iyon?”

“Hindi po, pa.” Mabagal silang naglakad pabalik sa pagdiriwang. “Wala na nga pong ibang ginawa yung anak niyo kung hindi alalahanin kami ni Thea. Pinapasakit ko yata ulo.”

Umiling si Baekhyun, “Does your family bring you headache, nak?”

“No po, pa.”

“Exactly. Hindi man parati, ngunit sa paglipas ng taon, sinasalamin ng pagmamahalan niyong mag asawa ang pagmamahal niyo para sa pamilya. Kung hindi sakit sa ulo mo si Sehun, hindi ka rin sakit sa ulo niya. Whatever you’re willing to do for family, he’s willing to do as well.”

Napangiti si Luhan sa mga salita ni Baekhyun. Inakay niya hanggang maka-upo sa mahabang sofa ang nakatatanda at tumabi sa kanya, “Does it ever change, pa? The love?”

“For us?”

Tumango si Luhan.

Bago makasagot si Baekhyun ay may yumakap sa kanyang likod. “Lolo!”

“Hay, diyos ko kang bata ka! Hindi bingi ang lolo! Wag kang sumigaw.”

Natawa si Thea at yumakap pa ng mahigpit. Umupo siya sa kabilang panig ng kanyang lolo at punong-puno ng buhay ang kanyang mga mata. “Lo, may admirer ka.”

Napakunot noo si Baekhyun. “Ano bang sinasabi mo diyan, Thea apo?”

Ngumiti si Thea sa kanya at kumindat naman kay Luhan. May kilig pa sa kanyang pagtawa nang i-abot niya ang isang bar ng  _ Hany _ sa kanyang lolo. “May nagpapa-abot po.”

Tinitigan ni Baekhyun ang tskolate. Mabagal at nanginginig ang kanyang mga daliri habang kinukuha ito. Kinipkip sa dalawang kamay at naka-yukong ngumiti.

“It never changed for us, Han. Kung nagbago man, gusto kong isipin na mas tumibay pa ang pagmamahalan namin.”

Naka yuko pa rin si Baekhyun nang may lumapit sa kanila.

“Ehem, ehem.”

Tumayo si Luhan at Thea sa kanyang tabi. “Iwan muna namin ho kayo.”

“Madalas ka ba rito?” Tanong ng lalaking lumapit sa kanila at tumabi sa sofa.

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at dahan-dahang nilingon ang lalaki. “Bago lang.”

Tumango ang lalaki. “You know, if you have some free time, ah… baka pwede mo pakinggan yung sinusulat ko? If you’re not busy lang naman.”

“Nagsusulat ka ng kanta?”

“Oo, kaso hindi pa tapos eh, parang may kulang.”

Ayaw sana niyang ngumiti pero hindi ito mapigilan ni Baekhyun. “Anong kulang?”

Sadyang mapaglaro ang lumilipas na oras, ang dala niyang pagbabago, at ang mga bagay na nanatiling tiyak.

Huminga ng malalim ang lalaki at napa-isip. Biglang, “Ah! Oo nga pala. Ako si Chanyeol.” Ini-abot ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay.

“Gusto kong marinig ang sinusulat mong kanta, Chanyeol.” Tinanggap ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol.

Biglang nawala ang tugtog sa hall at napatigil ang mga sumasayaw. Umakyat sa mababang entablado si Luhan, “Magandang gabi po, mahal naming mga lolo at lola. Muli po kaming narito ni Thea upang handugan kayo ng isang awitin.”

Nawala sa isip ni Baekhyun na magkahawak-kamay pa sila ni Chanyeol. Naalala na lang niya nang higpitan i Chanyeol ang paghawak sa kamay niya.

“Tara?”

“Ha?”

“Apo ko ‘yan, si Thea.” Tuwang-tuwa at pagmamalaki ni Chanyeol sa kanyang apo. “Maari ba kitang isayaw?” Tumayo pa si Chanyeol at yumuko habang hawak ang kanyang kamay.

Hindi sigurado si Baekhyun kung gaano katagal bago muling sumakit ang kanyang mga tuhod, kung kaya pa ba niyang sumayaw. “Mahina na ang mga tuhod ko, Chanyeol.”

Tumindig si Chanyeol, hinila nang kaunti ang kanyang kamay, at ngumiti. Yung ngiting naaalala ni Baekhyun sa matalik niyang kaibigang si Chanyeol. “Hindi kita bibitawan.”

Tumayo at sumunod si Baekhyun nang walang alinlangan.

Gusto kitang isayaw nang mabagal

Gusto kitang isayaw nang mabagal

Hawak kamay

Kasabay ng panimula ni Luhan, ang mabagal na pag ugoy ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

“Bago ka rito, ngunit mukhang sanay ka sa pagsayaw.” ani ni Chanyeol.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun pataas kay Chanyeol. Hindi siya sumagot, nagpatuloy lamang siya sa pag ugoy, at nananitiling naka titig kay Chanyeol.

Hindi nila pinansin ang kanilang kapaligiran, tanging ang kanta ang kanilang naririnig, at ang mata ng isa’t isa ang kanilang nakikita.

Sinasalamin ng mga mata ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun, ang kulubot sa kanyang mga mata, at ang sobrang balat ng kanyang pisngi. Pansin din kaya ni Chanyeol ang pagbabago sa kanyang mukha?

Parang narinig ni Chanyeol ang kanyang iniisip dahil mula sa bewang ni Baekhyun, nilipat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay papalapit sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Idinampi lamang niya ang likod ng kanyang daliri sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. “Kung hindi mo mamasamain, kanina pa kasi kita pinagmamasdan. Mula noong pumasok ka rito.”

Napapikit si Baekhyun at siya pang nilapat ng buo ang kanyang mukha sa palad ni Chanyeol. Muli silang umindak sa musika. Nagbabadya na ang mga tuhod ni Baekhyun ngunit hindi siya tumigil. Muli ay parang naintindihan siya ni Chanyeol.

Humawak muli si Chanyeol sa kanyang bewang, ngayon ay mas mahigpit at kulang na lang ay buhatin siya. Nakalapat na ang kanilang mga katawan.

“Hindi mo pa sinasabi ang iyong pangalan.” Bulong sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata, lumayo ng kaunti upang matitigan muli si Chanyeol sa kanyang mga mata.

Ilang segundo ang lumipas at ilang emosyon ang nakita ni Baekhyun na naglaro sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Napabaling si Chanyeol ng kanyang ulo sa gilid at napakunot ng noo.

Hinayaan muna ni Baekhyun na lumipas muli ang ilang sandali at nang siya’y magpapakilala na, muling nagsalita si Chanyeol.

“Lublub.”

Sabay silang nagpakawala ng malalim na hininga at nagyakapan ng mahigpit. Sa sobrang tuwa ay napalakas ng pag indak si Chanyeol.

“Dubdub sandali, tuhod.”

“Sorry sorry, lublub!” Naghinay hinay si Chanyeol ngunit hindi tumigil.

Hinimas-himas ni Baekhyun ang buhok ni Chanyeol habang ito’y nakabaon sa kanyang leeg. Paikot-ikot lamang sila ngunit hindi iyon kaso. Inangat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang ulo at tinignan ang kanyang asawa, mulo ulo hanggang paa, at muling balik sa kanyang mukha.

Nakatitig sila sa kanilang mga mata, at napansin ni Baekhyun ang lungkot kay Chanyeol.

“Gaano ako katagal nawala?” Ang tanong na bumabagabag kay Chanyeol.

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay ng kanyang asawa at nilagay ito sa kanyang bewang. Niyakap niya si Chanyeol sa kanyang leeg. At dahan dahang naglalapit ang kanilang mga mukha hanggang nagdikit ang kanilang mga noo. Buong pusong sumagot si Baekhyun, “Hindi ka nawala.”

Totoo ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi nawala si Chanyeol. Kitang kita sa mga mata ni Chanyeol ang purong pagmamahal para sa kanyang asawa, kahit sa mga panahong nakalilimot ito. Ito rin ang mga matang tanging si Baekhyun ang nakikita, kahit may mga panahong nakalimutan niyang kasal sila ng higit animnapung taon.

Nilapat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay sa dibdib ni Baekhyun, at gayun din si Baekhyun.

_ Lub dub, lub dub, lub dub, _

Muli silang umindak.

  
  
  
  


“Dubdub, baka mapagalitan tayo.”

“Hindi ba tayo ang may ari nito?”

“Oo, pero baka pag initan si Luhan. Sabihin may favoritism.”

“Bakit kasi magka-iba pa tayo ng kwarto?”

Natahimik na lamang Baekhyun at nakatingin kay Chanyeol na nagpupumilit bumalik sa kwarto ni Baekhyun.

“Sorry na, lublub. Pero anniversary naman natin. Maiintindihan yan ng mga nurse.”

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Baekhyun. “Naalala mo?”

Nagmamalaking tumango si Chanyeol.

Kailan ba naka-hindi si Baekhyun sa kanyang asawa?

Humiga sila sa kama ni Baekhyun na kaunti lang ang espasyo para sa dalawang katawan.

“Taas mo yung railing lublub.”

“Nagsusumiksik ka kasi dito. Yaan mo na, di ako mahuhulog.”

“Ano ka ba, lublub, kailangan safe ka.” Tinaas na ni Chanyeol ang railing sa tabi niya.

“Hindi nga ako mahuhulog diyan, kasi matagal na kong nahulog sayo dubdub.”

Napatigil si Chanyeol sabay hagalpak ng tawa. “Cheesy mo lublub. Lakas ng impluwensya ko eh no?”

“Higit animnapu’t taon ba naman kita tiisin.” Sabay taas na rin ng railing si Baekhyun sa kanyang tabi.

Nakatagilid ang mag asawa, mga katawan ay nakalapat sa isa’t isa, habang nakayakap sa isa’t isa. 

“Dubdub, pang-ilang anniversary na ba natin?”

“Akala ko ba ako yung makakalimutin satin?”

“Oo, pero ikaw naman yung mas magaling sa mga numero.”

“69 years, lublub.”

Nagkatinginan ang mag asawa at napahagikgik.

Marahang hinampas ni BAekhyun si Chanyeol sa dibdib. “Ano ba yan, dubdub. Tanda-tanda mo na pilyo ka pa rin!”

“Hala. Hindi naman ako nagbibiro, sixty nine years nga talaga, dubdub.” 

“Oo na ho.”

Lumapit pa si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at mahigpit naman siyang tinanggap ni Chanyeol sa kanyang mga bisig.

“Happy anniversary, lublub.”

“Happy sixty nine years of love, dubdub.”

Isang matamis at mahabang halik ang kanilang pinagsaluhan, na muli silang dinala sa mga panahong tinatago pa ang kanilang nararamdaman; panahong naguguluhan; panahong nilabas ang kinukubling damdamin; at mga taong puno ng pagmamahalan.

Nakatulog ang mag asawang nakapatong ang mga kamay sa dibdib ng isa’t isa.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Hawak kamay _

_ Pikit-mata _

_ Sumasabay sa musika _

_ Gusto kitang isayaw nang mabagal _

  
  
  


_ Lub dub, Lub dub, Lub dub _

_ Lub------------------- _

**Author's Note:**

> \+ maraming salamat kung natapos mo ang munting fic na ito. gusto ko lang talaga malaman kung may napaluha ba ako, pero okay lang kung wala. HAHA!  
> \+ inspired by that last scene sa The Notebook at yung MV ng kantang Mabagal. so if you know... you know. hehe.  
> \+ More chanbaek love para sa ating lahat!


End file.
